Wylie, U.S. Pat. No. 591,244; Lush U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,321 and Werner U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,223 are early examples of eye shield retention systems utilizing a strap adapted to encircle the user's head to hold an eye shield in place. More recent versions of eyelid splints, as distinguished from eye shields, also utilize a strap to hold the eyelid splint backing member and thereby the eyelid splint in place on the user's head. Reference is made to Leonardi's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,974 and No. 4,727,869.
The known strap retention systems have a weakness in that the straps fail to fully retain the eye shield or the eyelid splint in place on the user's head if the user makes vigorous head movements or if the user's head rubs against a pillow while sleeping.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a eye shield retention system that will securely hold an eye shield or eyelid splint on the user's head with maximum comfort and efficacy while the user is engaged in strenuous activities or while the user is asleep.
It is a further object to provide an improved eye shield or eyelid splint retention system that can be manufactured at no significant cost penalty over the strap systems currently known.
It is a further object to provide for easy temporary removal and replacement of the eye shield or eyelid splint when necessary.
It is yet a further object to provide a eye shield or eyelid splint retention system that will give the user the option of using the strap in the same manner as the known strap systems are used or with the enhanced retention security obtainable with the retention system embodying the present invention.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.